BioTechnical Communications is proposing to research and develop a prototype for health care radio vignettes targeted specifically to African-American adults. The prototype will be used as a model for the subsequent development of targeted health care vignettes, which will be packaged and sold as commercial media products for syndicated broadcast on radio stations throughout the United States that target African-Americans. Broadcast of the prototype vignettes will pilot regular commercial broadcasting of health care information on these radio stations. BioTechnical Communications will create a coordinated dissemination mechanism to control the broadcast times of the vignettes through the purchase of specific broadcast time-slots from American Urban Radio Networks which syndicates 300 of the 429 African-American radio stations throughout the United States. The extensive research and technical consultation used to produce the vignettes in combination with the establishment of the targeted broadcasting system will provide an innovative means of disseminating health care information to the African-American population. The proposed project can potentially generate substantial revenue for BioTechnical Communications through the sale of corporate sponsorship and advertising to support the production and broadcast of the vignettes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Phase I will define the features of an effective radio health care vignette designed to target African- Americans. The resulting prototype will be used as a model for the subsequent production of targeted health care vignettes that will be packaged and sold as media products for commercial sponsorship and broadcast.